The Azure Ark
by Corro
Summary: A new unique group of individuals start their new life at Beacon, this team is unique, each one of them have a solid reason to why they want to fight the Grimm, and nothing will get in there way to achieve their goals, Join team AZUR ARK as they fight not only the darkness outside, but the Darkness within: Rated T- but for the occasional Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Where to start... Oh I know, the names Corro and this is my first RWBY fanfic but not my first Fanfic overall but even so I'm not exactly confident that my writing is up to spec so any constructive criticism is welcome along with simple feedback. Anyway enough of me. **

**This came to me a while ago but never got round to writing it and when I did.. Well let's say... it's changed a lot as I was writing this. This Fic will mostly follow the Cannon though it will definitely stray at some point but when that is I can't say.**

**now for the Actual Fic, oh and if anything is in _"italics" _then it's a voice in the characters head.**

* * *

This was Zane Railer, the heir to Railer-Industry's and publicly known to be a nice and shy yet surprisingly confident guy. Zane was sitting on one of numerous benches scattered about the airship. Yes you heard right, Zane sat with one leg resting over the other, his silver hair barely reached his eyes and the azure blue highlights certainly drew the eye.

He sighed again and looked up from his Scroll, everyone standing- or siting, was a new student at beacon, a school of fighting and the place one learns to become a Hunter or Huntress; a person who fought the grim. Vile monsters with no soul that battered and shredded humans for food, pleasure and whatever else went through their stupid minds.

Zane looked around the interior of the ship, only a few people caught his eye, the rest were practically grayed out or barely recognisable to him and those who had caught his eyes were few in number, heck, he could count them all on his fingers.

First there were two girls, one wore mostly black and red with a cape; her hair was A dark red. whilst the other wore leather brown, her hair was yellow and any sane person would think she were a stunning beauty. Another was a boy he'd nicknamed vomit boy due to the amount of sick spewing from his mouth.

A fauna that stood by the window, she had what Zane thought were 'cute wolf-ears' and he grinned subconsciously when he thought about her. finally the only other people insight were a pair of twins, both wearing light gear made of cloth and leather similar to himself. Only both of their outfits were mainly black. However, that wasn't what originally attracted him to them, he could smell something, it was slight and he had to concentrate but it was there, blood, they smelled of blood

Speaking of outfits, Zane wore a baggy white short-sleeved hoodie with a leather shoulder guard, grey trousers with belts to keep them in place and black Leather boots to which his trousers tucked into. He'd left his hood down due to upholding his public appearance. Heck, he was the son and only Heir of a multi-billionaire.

He was about to stand and walk to the window when a call popped up on his Scroll. It was from the Railer R&amp;D department. He sighed once more and let it through and what popped up was a older man in his late 40s wearing a pristine white lab-coat and siting atop his head were a pair of Wolf like ears. "Zane, I'm sorry to bother you but how does your body feel, any abnormalities?" The boy in question shook his head.

"Nothing at all" he replied pulling out a pair of shades, putting them on he looked to the corner and then took them off again. "Nothing needs changing as of yet, though I may need more packs than originally planned, possibly in a week or so although we'll have to wait until I've started the curriculum" the man in the lab-coat nodded. "I know your fed up of me telling you this but you really should have waited for those things to be Calibrated and optimised." Zane groaned like a child with the corner of his mouth lifted slightly and the man laughed. "I appreciate the concern and I'll make sure to update you as the days go by, and honestly, Umie's here so if anything goes wrong I'll talk to her" the man had fished laughing and smiled. "Yeah I know, oh, and make sure to look after her." Zane rolled his eyes.

"Of course I will but you should know just as well as I just how capable she is and anyway, She's got Max, nothing can happen to her with that big lug around" the man laughed again and said his good bye's.

Zane Replaced his terminal and shades into their respective pockets and walked towards the window. apparently something had played on the screens but had just finished. Looking over the shoulder of the two girls he'd previously noticed and thought 'better get to work' he taped them on the shoulders causing them to jump out of their skin and jumped round to face their assailant. "Wo wo wo! Don't hit me" the blonde had already raised her fist. "Please?" She sighed and lowered her fist, placing her hand on her hip. "What are you two lovely women.. No let me correct that" he pointed to the blonde "woman" then two the black and redhead "and girl, doing here?" The red-head seemed shocked whilst the blonde had narrowed her eyes. "What do you want jackass?" The blonde one spat.

"Oh.. Um.. Disregard everything I just said." The girls both raised their eyebrows.

"Why?"

"It was.. A test I suppose"

"For?"

"To see how you'd treat me... "

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I'm used to people trying to use me for things, and last time I checked, getting called a Jackass isn't anyway to go about doing so."

The redhead giggled "your really weird... You know that?" Zane grinned.

"Your the third person to say that to me, EVER, anyway, it was nice talking to you, but I've got some sleeping to do"

the two girls rolled their eyes as Zane walked away, 'well that could have gone better' he thought. He heard the sound of puking once more and that meant puke boy was back to work... Only the voices of girls squealing and running about including a very high pitch. "Get away! Get away!" Meant that he may have missed the 'bucket'. Zane chuckled and returned to searching the web on his Scroll.

On the other side of the ship stood the two twins, a boy and a girl both have black hair only the girl also had dark crimson red highlights.

"Come on Sis, you know I'm right"

"Arg! Shut it Rex! He just looked like my Ex!" The brother, whose name is Rex rolled his eyes. "So you still blush at your Ex?" Rex' Sis burst into a deep crimson red and kicked her twin in the shin. "Ow! Alice what the hell?!" She glared at him reaching behind and pulled on the hilt of a sword that 'till now had been sheathed and hidden on her back. However, Rex noticed in the corner of her eye she'd been staring at the Silver haired boy, he scowled. 'He'd better not lay a hand on her' he thought to himself.

The airship finally reached beacon and boy was Zane happy, two hours of being confined to two small areas was definitely not a joy of his. He was the last to leave and after setting foot on stable ground A feminine yawn whispered in his ear causing the young boy to chuckle "morning Ai" he whispered ,making sure nobody could hear. The quiet female voice whispered in his ears once more. "_Morning Zane, has Dr Parker already spoken to you?"_

"Yeah, he called me whilst I was still on the ship... I'm surprised you didn't but in"

_"Yeah yeah, I'm not that nosy... Hey, isn't that Weiss?_" His right arm moved on its own pointing to a young girl in a Snow White dress. "Oh, she's here?" From the looks of things she was yelling at a certain redhead... Whilst spilling dust everywhere..

"This can't be good..."

Zane began to walk towards the two girls and in the corner of his eye he saw a certain Faunus walking out the airship followed by a massive metal robot around a couple of meters taller than her and twice as wide. "_How long do you think it will take for someone to comment on Max?"_

"I dunno... A few hours probably?" A grin had surfaced and Zane continued to approach only picking up the pace when the redhead began to sneeze on the dust. "Oi! Red!" The young girl looked towards Zane as she almost sneezed. "Say pineapple!" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Ach.. P-Pineapple! " the sneeze was delayed for a short moment and Zane expected that no more sneezes would come.

...

...

...

He was wrong.

"ACHOO!" The dust ignited into flames lighting and even ice turning the Snow White into Snow Black. Zane sighed. "That, was what I was trying to avoid..."

"Urg! You Dolt! Look what you've done!" Weiss was completely ignoring him, he wondered if she knew he was even there. "This... Seems like a bad time so... I'm just gonna.. Go"

Zane turned around and began to head towards the massive buildings that made up Beacon when yet another scene met his eyes. The twins or more specifically the sister was arguing with a Wolf eared Faunus who was standing before a massive golem. "I win, it was much less than an hour" Zane rolled his eyes and began to run.

"Umie!" He yelled. The two girls looked towards him and the Faunus grinned.

"Zane!" She yelled and Zane ran up, tapped the Golem on the shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Max. How you holding up?" The golem turned toward the young boy.

"I'm fine, how's you and Ai?" He grinned in reply and reached into one of several pockets revealing a small bird like machine. He then pulled out a small Dust crystal inserting it into the bird's back.

The little silver birdy sprung to life, it's eyes a glowing blue and it perched itself upon the Golem's shoulder. "Hey Max" it spoke. The voice came out slightly unnatural yet it was undeniably the female who'd been whispering in Zane's ear.

The Faunus Umie looked at Zane with a smile,totally ignoring the twins. "You fixed it?" He nodded in reply.

"How's it holding up?" He asked Ai, the little bird flapped its wings, flew into the air and did a few loops before settling on Zane's shoulder. "Perfect, I'm amazed the reactions are so good, considering I'm not even in here" the two new Students grinned. "Good, you can stay in there for a bit but watch the power levels and don't stray too far" the little silver birdy tilted its head.

"Why would I?" Zane sighed and looked back at the twins who were staring constantly. "So, what's going on?"

This time it was Umie's turn to sigh. "She asked me why I've got a Golem following me and when I told her He's my weapon, she called me a lazy Bitch"

"Right..." Zane looked at the Twins with a cold stare. "So, you called her a lazy bitch cause her weapon has a mind?" The girl scoffed.

"What's the point in coming to a fighting school when she's never gonna do any work?" The sister Of the twins replied, Zane rolled his eyes once more and grabbed the little bird in his hand, flipping a switch. "Sorry Ai, gonna need your help with this" he whispered quietly so only Umie or Max could hear.

"_Aww, your no fun... Are you going to beat the crap out of that stuck up brat?_" He grinned, this was how Ai normally is. "You know me all too well" he walked toward the twins and spread his arms creating small clicking noises like a cog getting in gear bellowing "if you think having a golem along for a weapon is lazy then what about you? To me you are being lazy using a weapon" a smirk crossed his lips and the girl turned red from embarrassment.

"So what? You don't use a weapon? That must make you a pretty easy target for the Grimm" the black-haired girl replied.

"Would you like to test that theory?" Zane dropped his body into a balanced hand-to-hand combat stance and the girl flushed. "Don't blame me if I sever a limb" he raised an eyebrow as the huntress in-training drew two single-edged blades from their scabbards. The blades themselves were pitch black and straight as an arrow, an odd trait for a single-edged blade.

A glowing red began to drip and swirl in the corner of her eyes until it's entirety was filled and began to glow a brilliant Scarlet, she bared her teeth, two fangs had lowered from her gums and were needle sharp.

"_Watch out, something isn't right about those blades, not to mention how she's using her Semblance"_ Zane faintly nodded.

"Hey Umie, Max, I'm ah.. Gonna owe you one after this"

"What do you...? Oh no! Your not are you!?" He grinned and his eyes began to glow, the sliver hair resting on his head crackled and sparked a pale azure blue.

"Here we go!" Before he even got a chance to kick off the ground the Girl was up in his face swinging her right blade diagonally upwards. Zane practically dropped backward finely missing the sharp bald and although it barely hit him it still shaved off a clump of hair. "_Shit! Zane be extremely careful, those things are vibrating like mad, heck they could cut through metres of iron as if they were a slice of butter_" Zane's eyes widened and he did a backward flip. "Pretty cool toys" he said "maybe I should get serious" the occasional sparks turned to many and a storm of azure danced across his body, licking the ground before an almighty boom shattered all windows in the vicinity. Zane was glowing an Azure blue, he appeared to be gathering all and any Electricity around him. Including from Max.

"Let's rock" the lighting ceased and the young boy kicked off the ground leaving behind a massive crater and flung himself at the redhead who hastily crossed her blades. "Downs side of using swords without a shield, your defence is a pile of shit!" Zane threw his body up and over the sword wielding girl, kicking her in the back as he landed, sending a spike of pale blue energy coursing through her body. Luckily leaving no lasting damage , he jumped backwards, his arms up and ready to go again.

The redhead turned to face her opponent, her eyes not only glowing Scarlet red but were pulsating, as if they were directly linked to her heart. A snarl emerged from her throat, right.. Before she disappeared.

_"You dumbass! You've just pissed her off!"_

"Shut it" he growled. This time louder than before and it was obvious to everyone that the girl's brother heard. The sparks from before returned, dancing across his body and into his limbs."release System-Locks 1 and 2" he muttered, slight clicking and grinding noise could be heard. "_You remember what this does?"_ He nodded and crouched. Closing his eyes and focusing his senses to hearing and smell.

It was slight. But it was there, the smell of blood he couldn't understand why but it was a familiar aroma, the one from earlier. Meaning it was the girls. It appeared again this time that much closer but disappeared, the next it appeared right behind him. A sick feral snarl of a grin appeared across his face, revealing the sharp canines all that similar to a wolf's "got'cha" he growled and smashed his fist into the ground causing a wave of electricity to burst forth in all directions. Zane flipped his body to face his opponent and crashed his fist into the metal of her blades.

Her eyes had widened in shock, possibly even curiosity. "Sorry, those vibrations were annoying so I turned them off" he growled. The boy known as Zane appeared completely different than before, it was as I'd the calm side of him decided to up and take walk, being replaced by a more feral side.

Off to the side Umie and a strained Max were watching the fight, plain disapproval was visible on the Faunus' face. "That idiot... It's showing again.."

As Zane was fighting small sparks began to gather atop his head forming small Wolf like ears, they weren't very obvious and Umie had only noticed them due to her familiarity with the boy. "Umie.. This is Zane we're talking about, I'm sure he'll be fine" the mechanical Golem muttered. The purple lights that had glowed proudly before had begun to dim from all the energy Zane had sapped from him.

She shrugged and looked back to Zane, the two fighters were now jumping about dodging and attacking in turn.

"What is that Dolt thinking!?" A certain Silverette yelled making Umie jump out of her skin. She turned to face the source and a friendly grin appeared on across her face. "Weiss!" She flung herself at the Snowy princess pulling the girl into a warm and friendly hug. "It's so good to see you, how have you been?" Weiss gave into the hug for a few mere seconds before pushing the happy Wolf away. "I'm fine, now what is that Idiot doing!? And Max looks a little.. Drained...Oh god he didn't did he?" Umie sighed nodding.

"Think you could spare a couple of crystals?" Weiss nodded and in the background a war of Lightning and Flames raged on. The girl's eyes were an even deeper red almost crimson and anyone could feel the bloodlust radiating off of her. Flames danced across her blade and spiralled up her legs. "It's getting a little hot in here! " he smirked, not only mocking the huntress in-training further and digging his own grave.

Zane's sparks intensified to dangerous limits, coating his arm in a brilliant bright Azure sleeve. Pouncing on his opponent he smashed his bright arm down on the girl. Pumping her full a thousands volts of energy. She fell tot he ground, paralysed yet unharmed meaning her Aura took the brunt of the damage. "Aww was that to much for the little girl" the girl's brother took one look at Zane and shuddered, a strange glint in his eye sent shivers down he boys spine and one phrase spun in his head "something's not right with that guy".

Umie on the other hand was grimacing, she hated when he got like this, it was as if the boy she knew, the one who she loved like a brother had disappeared, only to be replaced by a mad-man. Max tapped her on the shoulder. "You alright?" She nodded, Weiss had allowed Umie to borrow a few yellow Dust-Crystals (Lightning) to make up for the power Zane had stolen away and went off to rant at him for being reckless.

"Should we stop her?" The mechanical Golem asked Umie who simply shook her head. "He needs a good earful and only Weiss can really talk some sense into him"

She looked at her two friends, this kind of sight brought back fond memories for her, the heir and heiress of their respective company's always arguing over Zane doing something reckless and stupid. "I remember when those two were forced to attend some dance in honour of... What was it? 'A new Friendship of Railer industry's and the Schnee dust corporation.'" That made Umie laugh.

"They were so cute back then, the way Zane tried to dance yet stepped on all of Weiss' toes sending her into a raging fit, if I remember correctly your body at the time was a small wolf Zane made, that reminds me, he always has been good at animatronics" Max nodded looking at and clenching his fist.

"He took any request i asked for and made it within a week, the same goes for Ai, he even me a little bird too" Umie's eyes widened, her surprise however didn't last long and she shrugged. "Sounds like him" she tuned her attention back to the arguing heir and heiress.

"I can't believe you! Your such an idiot, your body isn't exactly ready for combat, you don't even have fine control over your Semblance, your Aura is explosive and I know your... I know it wasn't calibrated!" Zane's Semblance had died down and to the naked-eye was already no longer in use however, Weiss knew it was still there, pulsating and coursing through his body. His Aura had also disappeared, nothing could be sensed from him and the way he held himself showed the exhaustion. "Sorry Snow... But come on, she insulted Umie, you expect me to just sit there?" Weiss sighed and rested her head against the young boy's chest. "Idiot

He laughed and all though uncertain he pulled her closer, hugging her short frame close to his body. "Sorry, but come on you know I can't just sit there and watch" Weiss rolled he eyes, sighed and pushed away.

"What happened to the girl?" Zane blinked and looked around, like she said, the girl was no where to be seen. "Where the hell..." Closing his eyes Zane concentrated for a few moments before re-opening them. "Strange... It's like she's not here. Or atleast far away"

"I can't smell her either, hey Zane did she smell like blood to you also?" He nodded. Weiss however was left out, she couldn't smell like the other two, with Umie being a Faunus and Zane somehow being able to smell things when he concentrated she didn't have the slightest clue as to where the girl went.

Weiss sighed "you know what? Who cares where she went, let's just get to the hall" Zane shrugged, Umie giggled and the three new Huntsman-in-Training walked along the path with Max in tow.

The three new Beacon students entered the massive main hall, Max had decided it best to stand outside as not to draw the eye and Ai decided to join him as her little bird meaning Zane no longer had a voice in his head, well, he knew it wouldn't last long but hey, now he can think to himself without Ai butting in and to him that was a very rare luxury.

"Hey" Umie tapped Zane on the shoulder and pointed into the crowd. "Isn't that..." Zane focused his eyesight to where she was pointing and he nodded. The girl from earlier and her twin brother. "Yep, how 'bout we go say hi" Umie giggled and Weiss was no-where to be seen. A displeased look crossed his face for merely a second before he shrugged it off hoping nobody saw it but of course, Umie did "there's no point in hiding it you know" she said walking slightly ahead.

"H-hey what do you mean?" He questioned as he ran up to his childhood friend. "I've been around the two of you long enough to know what your each thinking." She began, looking back to Zane as she continued forward "you know doing nothing isn't going to make things happen and Weiss sure as hell won't do anything" The young Heir groaned and rolled his eyes, finally reaching the two twins.

"So this is where you disappeared too" the girl practically jumped out of her skin, her Crimson highlights swishing as she turned to face the two assailants. She instantly scowled. "So" Zane began, a small smirk emerging across his lips. "If I'm an easy target for Grimm... What does that make you?"

"You said you don't use weapons, but nothing whatsoever about using your Semblance to fight" Zane shrugged and glared at the girl.

"It's not like you went without yours either" a was dead, threatening to burst into the flames of war, or in this case the Thundering Flames of War Umie could,have sworn a crimson red began to pool in the girls eyes, they it until her brother patted her on the shoulder, looking Directly at Zane and Umie "hey listen, I'm sorry about my little Sis' behaviour she's just a little... Stubborn I suppose." Zane rolled his eyes and the Girl slapped her brother's hand away. "Being born merely a few minutes earlier doesn't mean you can look down on me and you know it! Especially when I was the one who whooped your ass continuously in training!"

Behind Zane the Wolf Faunus was trying her best to withheld laughter, one hand covering her mouth and the other wrapped around her sides. The little Wolf ears atop her head twitched and her long fury tail quivered. There was a visible change in the brothers posture and he bang to bite his lip. Obviously something she said hit him deep "yeah... But that doesn't mean.. You know what's best" the redhead's eyes widened , her mouth making a perfect 'O'. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..." Zane had been quietly watching until now and he finally decided they this was getting off track. Gently; at least in his opinion it was gently he bopped his hand onto the girls head who cried out in pain. "Shit! Bloody hell what are your arms made of?!" He shrugged and grinned.

"Respect your elders" He couldn't stop laughing as the redhead's face turned a deep red. "Y-you...!" Zane did his best to stop laughing however a torrent of chuckles wouldn't recede. "By... The way, w-pfft.. What's your name?"

They both rolled their eyes. "I'm Alice Night" the girl said and pointed to her clearly depressed yet slightly amused brother "and this is Rex" Umie nodded and jumped forward instantly starting a conversation with the two, pushing the silver-haired boy behind her. A voice began to echo throughout the room, Meaning the introduction was about to begin, something he could already guess would be Boring as hell so he made his way outside, this killed to birds with one stone, to begin with he would no longer be bored, the other is that he wouldn't have to push through the crowds fighting for the exit.

Stepping into the fresh air he was greeted by Max and Ai, along with another figure staring up at the golem. "Hey" Zane called out. The figure turned to face him and revealed themselves to be another student and boy with Abyss black hair spiked up everywhere. "Hi, are these two yours?" Zane's eyes had widened, a cold sweat breaking across his body and all down to the appearance of this boy. He tied not to show it and slightly nodded, holding out his fingers trying his best to stop them shaking and Ai perched on top of the, . "N-Not both, only one of them and a word of advice, don't talk as if these two are objects, they'll get really pissed if you do" the boy frowned and Zane took his confusion a an opportunity to observe him properly. He wore mainly black and red, the complete opposite of himself and his eyes were a deep scarlet red. Covering his arms were pale white bandages and peeking out from beneath was a dark purple almost black.

"Oh I see, they haven't said a word have they" Zane tapped Max on the shoulder and the massive golem looked at him. "Umie told me not to talk to strangers" the silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you done exactly what she says?" The lights seeping through Max' metal panels blinked once then twice that those that knew Max basically knew it meant a slight shrug. The black-haired boy Was even more confused. "What is going on?"

Zane turned to face the boy once more and held out his hand, the little silver birdy turned to face the black-haired big as well. "Hello" it tweeted. And the golem also stared down at him "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Sorry, these two here are... Alive in a sense, the body's not so much but their minds were definitely inside a living body at some point.. I don't know when but.

. Yeah..." The guy nodded faintly then shook his head.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, the names Renton Comet" he held out his hand to which Zane shook pleasantly. "Zane Railer" Renton had narrowed his eyes. "Why is your hand so cold?" Zane shrugged.

"I have cold hands, probably something to do with my Semblance" he lied,he knew exactly why his hands were cold but that didn't mean he had to tell A guy he just met, even if he's one of the few people to actually notice.

Renton raised his eyebrows and was very likely to chase the subject however a certain Faunus jumped on Zane's back. "Did you really just ditch the speech" he looked up at his Childhood friend and grinned "yup, too boring and I thought Max and Ai would like some company" Umie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Typical Zane, come one were sleeping in the ballroom tonight" finaly looking away from Zane the Wolf Faunus noticed Renton and her eyes widened "Zechs..."

Zane's eyes shot up at Umie giving an angry glare to which she began to visibly shake. "S-Sorry, you like, like... Someone we... knew" Renton's eyebrows shot up once more but apparently decided against chasing this one. "Right... Well I'm not this 'Zechs', the names Renton and if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go get some sleep" the pair watched him go, both hearing a gasp from behind. It was Weiss.

"Isn't.. That?"Zane shook his head. And stated walking forward.

"It isn't and if I'm honest with you, I could, really use some rest.. Otherwise.. This is gonna... Happen" his limbs went limp and he crashed to the floor, both the girls rushed forward and Ai perched herself on Max' shoulder. "Idiot, he knew he was overdoing it earlier" Max shrugged and picked up the sliver haired boy, making his way towards the ballroom. "Come on girls, you both need sleep as much as this idiot does"

* * *

When the young boy opened his eyes everything was black, nothing could be seen not even his own arms and a voice boomed in his head. "Your fault, your fault" it chanted over and over, each word attacking his eardrums like nails and his head was pounding like a drum.

...

...

And then it stopped as sudden as a car can stop after crashing into a wall, instantaneous. But this was only the start as his body began to be ripped apart, first the skin, it was seared off with a white-hot iron, then his muscles being picked a part with a tooth pick and finally his organs. Certain organs stayed whilst the others ripped from his now disgusting corpse of a person. And then everything stated to revert, his organs replaced only now they weren't the right colour, each of them an azure blue. Then his bones were dipped into iron, coating it and bring him at the same time. Before his misled returned the bones that made up limbs were broken and reached front he rest of his body and replaced by machinery as his muc less returned, his arms and legs were now purely iron, Titanium and dust, his skin returned and even covered his arms, yet they were a much paler colour. Electricity began to surge around him and words began to echo. "_Monster, freak, abomination, demon_" many derogatory names and the worse of all "_murderer_"

...

...

and then it ended.

Zane woke in a fury of cold sweat and panting, he hadn't had that dream in a while and whenever he did, nothing good happened afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane sighed and pulled off his shades, 'I should have stuck with my last set till these were tested...' He thought to himself. He'd already reached the meeting point and reached his pedestal. The meeting point itself was a small clearing that over looked a large Forrest from atop a cliff.

Zane being the only there and everyone else was still grabbing their gear leaving him being the only student who'd arrived. Ozpin and his assistant were also there staring down at a terminal. Zane sighed and was about to speak when he heard voices. Turning to the source he found the two twins Alice and Rex and instantly scowled. 'Of all people what the hell did they have to be the next ones to get here!?' He yelled within his head, The twins took one look at Zane. The brother's eyes instantly narrowed. He couldn't tell wether out of concern or if the guy thought of him as an idiot "Don't tell me your going down unarmed? You semblance may be strong but really doubt you can continuously use it."

Zane shrugged. "I do have weapons.. Their just... Well hidden" he mumbled.

Rex rolled his eyes and approached the pedestal beside Zane followed closely by his twin Alice who stood beside him on the third pedestal. They stood in silence, nothing to be said to each, well, more like Alice had been trying to decide what to say until a fourth student appeared. The wolf eared Faunus Umie closely followed by the hunk of metal Max. Zane's mood was only slightly lifted, if she'd been the second person to get there then he would have been in a bloody happy mood he could jump over the moon... Literally.

Zane smiled at the approaching Fauna who returned it with a friendly grin revealing her sharp canines. "Jeez, how do you get up so early?" She easily knew the answer but still, it was a good conversation starter, or at least it should be.

"Maybe he's a machine? It would explain why his arms are so hard" Alice spoke casually and Umie almost choked, Zane glared at the black-haired girl, "I'm not a bloody machine, so never call me one again" he spat like it was the most hated word in Remnant. Alice seemed shocked and Zane was glad, he sat down on His pedestal and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

When his eyes next opened everyone had finally assembled, the pedestals had all been filled and before his eyes was a rainbow of colours. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head" Zane turned to the owner of the voice, Rex and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I didn't exactly get much sleep last" Rex shrugged ,and this was when Zane realised everyone had finally gathered, standing on the other side of Umie was Renton along with a couple other students, followed then by people Zane hoped he never had to work with and then it was Red, Blondie and vomit boy.

Director Ozpin stepped forward slightly and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of each and every student. "Right then" he began. "Today we will start your initiation, your goal is to reach the designated point and retrieve a relic."

Everyone nodded. "Now, everyone has been speaking of teams, I will tell you now that the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your time here" he paused took a sip of his coffee and waited for it to sink in. It was also then that a slight clicking noise could be heard. "Quick question!" Zane yelled, he was first so if anyone was gonna be launched it was gonna be him. "Go on"

"Can't we go solo and not be assigned to a team?" Ozpin took another sip out of his mug and calmly relied "no"

Zane sighed and muttered one word "shit" before his pedestal clicked once more and released the built up pressure sending him flying into the air closely followed by Rex less than a second later, all the student were continuously launched over the cliff and into the Forrest, each with their own way of landing.

In the corner of his eye Zane noticed Rex, Alice and Umie pulling out their weapons. Rex was the fastest pulling out a massive and slick scythe the colour of midnight, when he fell close to a tree he hooked it round one of the branches and swung to the ground. Alice past him miles higher and pulled out her two swords and fell through some trees into obscurity.

Umie on the other hand pulled out a massive gauntlet easily three times the size of her own arms and grabbed onto a tree, Max was no where insight so he was probably allowed to slide down the edge of the cliff.

Not far away was Renton pulling out a broadsword, it's blade had unique inscribing decorating the blade's surface and also disappeared into the Forrest.

Finally it was his turn and Ai yawned, apparently only just waking. "_Morning Zane wh- what the hell! Why are we falling!?_"

"I jumped?"

"_Ha ah very funny now ah! watch out for the tree!_"

"Wait what tree!?" Zane shielded himself with his seems and went crashing through the trees, breaking multiple branches and even the occasional massive trunk, each time something hit him sparks flew off, eating away at the leafy green and brown woody bark. "Ah! This is gonna bloody hurt!" He yelled as he crashed into the ground with a heavy thump. "_You know... Your lucky you have a REALLY hard head_" Zane groaned, prying himself from his miniature crater and stretched, gears clicking and grinding before he set off. Walking away from the carnage that was burnt and destroyed trees.

He didn't get far before a monster's deep howl echoes throughout the Forrest and consequently his eardrums "That's not good" Zane dashed into action sprinting towards the roar's origin. Small blue sparks trailed behind him as he ran. "_Zane! Your semblance is activating! I thought you had it under control!"_ His eyes widened.

"So did I!" He yelled jumping over a log. The spark continued to trail behind him. "Keep me posted on the power levels!"

_"O-Okay!"_ After a few minutes of running he found himself on the ledge of an old drainage system, the walls were made of stone and it extended below well over 100 meters. In the centre stood a massive monster, it had a massive body covered in bone and standing across the area was a certain girl wielding a pair of blades.

"Shit.. Of all people,it had to be her" he jumped and slid down the massive stone wall. "Run!" He yelled, Alice looked towards him but quickly turned her attention back to the monster.

By then Zane had reached the ground and as the creature began to swipe at Alice. "Crap!" His eyes began to glow a bright blue and small yellow sparks flickered in his eyes as his hair began to crackle and spark. "_Energy at 30%!_" He kicked off the ground leaving a small crater in his wake sending him flying at the massive bear like creature. His feet skid across the ground as he tried to slow down and the creatures massive paw came hurtling toward him as he pushed Alice out of the way.

Zane roared and threw a punch that collided with the bone of the bear. The same light blue sparks that had followed him flickered and glowed, dancing across his peachy skin. "_25% and quickly ticking down, make sure to end this quick!"_

Zane finally gave up on keeping it a secret. A symbol appeared beneath his feet. A massive spark and similar to the Railer industry's logo. "Here we go, Ai! Release system lock one through three!"

_"I'm on it..._

_..._

_..._

_Done! Try not to push yourself to hard!"_ Loud grinding and clicking noises could be heard before a terrifying Clang echoed through out the Forrest, it's origin? Was Zane himself.

The silver haired boy roared and so did the monster, the monster jumped back and so did Zane, growling and bearing his teeth, which had now two sharp fang like canines, his hair had swept back and parts of the hair darkened making it look like he had animal ears. Alice backed away, Two things were speeding though her mind, first was Zane's Aura, it was thick like blood yet spiky like a pike, raring to not only defend him but rip onto his foe. The other thing was that noise, what the hell was it?

Zane roared again and the sparks raced to the sound of it, focusing at his feet as he kicked off the ground and raced toward the armoured bear. He readied his fist as the sound of gears grinding was heard once more only this time much quieter and Zane smashed his fist into the monsters bony hide like a hammer.

The pale white bone shattered leaving its stomach wide open. "_20% left! hurry!"_ More and more sparks danced along the ground racing towards the savage silver haired boy as he growled as if his voice was a light and the sparks a moth.

The ground beneath Zane's body cackled and cracked before pillars of hot searing blue lighting burst form the ground engulfing the boy before being redirected to the bear. Turning the monster into an Azure dust.

Alice watched in awe as the bear dissolved into an azure ash. "These things... Really should have been calibrated first" he muttered . Alice couldn't find her voice nor could she understand what she meant and when Zane looked at her she could only manage a couple lines.

"I could haven taken him... But thanks for the help..." The last part was muttered and she hoped Zane hadn't heard. He rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly like I wanted to to help you, it's just I couldn't let my partner die" she blinked.

"But..."

" look You were the first person I found and Ozpin said the first person we find will be our partner... Right?"

"Close.. He said the first person we make eye-contact with would be our partner... And-"

Zane blinked and moaned, cutting her off before she could speak. "Your kidding!?"

She nodded causing Zane to smack hims palm against his unbelieving face, Alice caught a slight wince and a curse coming from his lips after doing so.

"Yeah well whatever, so your now my new partner for the next four years?" she began to curl her hair around her fingers. Looking away awkwardly she spoke. "Yeah... That what I've been trying to tell you... I've already got a partner..." Zane stared at her, a blank expression spread across his face. "Oh... Fuck! Who?" Alice muttered and looked at him "your friend Umie"

"Wait.. Where the hell Is she then?"

"... We got separated.."

On the other side of the Forrest Renton and Umie had encountered a similar situation. "This is ridiculous... You know that?"

Umie was a laying with her back against small oak tree, an irritated Renton looking down at her and Max standing guard. "Yeah yeah I'm sorry for tricking you but hey! I'm alive now aren't I?"

"You would have loved even without my help, I doubt that lug would let you die" the young Wolf Faunas' eyes widened and she couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Wow.. You and Zane.. Are so alike" Renton cocked his head to the side in question and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he did so. "What are you talking about?" Umie stood up; Albeit a little shake but stood all the same and started walking in a direction towards a distant temple. "You'll know what I mean soon enough, now come on, we may not be partners but we can atleast get to the relics together" the Abyss haired boy shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got this thing out.. after having it sit on my Ipad for weeks... **

**Anyway, for those who are ACTUALLY reading this I thank you for taking your time to read my fic, it really means a lot to me and so I'll leave yup people with a question, why does Zane make mechanical like noises? You've probably already guessed the reason by now but still I can't help but ask, I'd love to see your thoughts on the subject along with any criticism as it's always welcome but please, no flaming Q.Q**


End file.
